


Love? No. Lust? Maybe.

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, He wants her to have his babies, Reader is Thanos' toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: I did a thing. This thing here is for my friend Emma (and any one else who is a thirsty hoe for the giant purple grape himself, Thanos.)There will be two maybe three chapters. Maybe even more. Who knows?





	1. Up to Something

It had been almost 3 years since Thanos had taken you from Terra to be his little toy. His plaything. In the beginning, he was forceful, cruel and unkind. When he would touch you in anyway your skin would crawl. Now though? Things were much different. He was kinder and more attentive to what you needed. And not just sexually. He made sure you had absolutely everything you wanted. Thanos’ change in behavior at first was suspicious to you. He was cold hearted and cruel. Or so you had thought. But as time went on, you learned to relax a bit more. You certainly did not let your guard all the way down, but you weren’t ridged. You were almost content to be right where you are.

Since you still remained a little guarded, you couldn’t help feeling a little suspicious tonight by his behavior. Thanos has all of your favorite foods from Terra prepared for you tonight. Every single one of them. A feast really. Afterward, he drew you a bath with your favorite scent and he didn’t join you in the bath. He left you in peace to soak and relax.

“He’s up to something. I know it,” you mutter to yourself as you sink down into the inviting water.

You remain in the water until it gets cold. Once you get out of the tub, you pull the plug to drain it then dry yourself off and slip on the dark blue satin robe he gave you. Quietly you exit the bathroom where you had been relaxing and entered the room you shared with Thanos. Upon entering the room, you see him reclined back on the bed naked.

“Did you enjoy your bath my dear one?” he inquires the moment he notices your presence.

“I did. Thank you,” your thanks was sincere. You appreciated the hot bath, but more than that you appreciated being able to bathe alone.

“I’m glad. Come to me my dear one,” he coaxes with his enormous hand outstretched to you.

Slowly you make your way to him and take his offered hand. He kisses your knuckles then gently takes your waist and lifts you with ease up to him. He lays you against his chest as he runs his large, thick fingers through your hair. As he touches your hair, you sigh happily. Thanos hears your happy sigh and smiles to himself then kisses your head. The two of you lay like this in your bed for a little while before he breaks the silence.

“I know you’ve been very suspicious of me lately, y/n. I can’t say I blame you,” he begins. Thanos removes his fingers from your hair and lightly cards them down your spine making you shiver. “When I acquired you 3 years ago I did tell you that would serve me as more than a plaything,” he continues, his fingers trailing down your spine to the curve of your left ass cheek. You bite back a moan then suck in a deep breath, nervous of his intentions. “The time has come y/n for you to begin bearing my children,” Thanos finishes.

Your eyes widen. “Ch-children? Are you certain you want children with me? After all I’m Terran. I’m mortal. What good would I be to you?” you fire off questions.

A dark chuckle rumbles through him as he tightens his grip on you.


	2. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay heathens here is the loooong anticipated chapter 2. It is a short one, but I wanted to get it up while I was feeling good about it. I didn't realize that I originally posted this story in July. In my head I posted it in like October or some shit. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains abuse, mentions of past abuse and mentions of rape. You've been warned.

"You being mortal isn't a problem. I can keep you alive forever," Thanos informs you as he unties your robe.

"What? How can you possibly do that?" you press him for an answer.

"Infinity stones," he reveals.

You look at Thanos incredulous, "Be serious, Thanos. Infinity stones are a myth."

"Oh, no my dear one. They're very much real. And I have acquired two of them already," Thanos remarks rather calmly.

Skepticism crosses your face.

"You doubt me," it wasn't a question.

"A little. But if they're real why do you have two of them? What do you want with them? Do you know where the others are? Do you intend to have all of them?" you couldn't help the questions spilling out. You wanted to know.

"I will share everything with you in due time. Right now, I want you," he tosses your robe to the ground and pulls you flush against him.

"But," his lips cut you off. His tongue slipping into your mouth makes you groan.

Breaking the kiss, Thanos trails soft kisses down your throat. Instinctively you tilt your head back giving him better access. Your hands rest on his broad shoulders as he nips and licks your neck. A thick finger sneaks between the two of you, methodically rubbing your clit. The sensation snaps you back to reality and you pull away from Thanos, trying to move off of him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks you rather irritated. 

"Away from you," you snap.

"Watch your tone," Thanos sneers and tightens his grip on your hips.

"Thanos, let go," you grit as you strain against his hold. 

"We're beginning our attempts at procreation tonight. I made that perfectly clear," he hisses.

"We haven't discussed this!" you shout.

"I don't have to discuss anything with you!" Thanos bellows, striking your cheek.

The hit caught you by surprise. He hadn't hurt you in any way in over a year. It stung, but at least the force didn't crack any bones in your face like the first time he ever hit you. When Thanos had first acquired you he was his full Titan form, but he changed himself to better accommodate his needs. He stood at an intimidating 7 feet tall and was all brute strength with his bulging muscles. It made it easy to scare you and keep you in line. 

"You're mine to do with as I please and you WILL bear my children whether you like it or not," he grips your hair and yanks you so your face is mere centimeters from his. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way I get exactly what I want. Do you want me to go back to how I use to be? Do you remember how it was?" he asks.

Memories briefly flash in your mind. You drop your gaze and whisper, "You raped me nearly every night and beat me nearly every day because I was defiant."

"That's right. I don't want to go back to that, but I will if necessary," Thanos threatens. "Am I going to have to?"

"No," you mumble, admitting defeat.

The old Thanos, so to speak, frightened you. You most definitely didn't want him treating you that way ever again, but children? Having his children? That was scary too. What were you suppose to do?


	3. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the more I reread chapter 2 the more I really don't care for how I wrote it. More specifically how I wrote the mention of reader meeting Thanos for the first time and him changing himself size wise etc. I’m better than that. I know I am. I feel rusty. I could have made it flow better, however, I'm not redoing it. I'm just moving on. This time I took better care (at least I think I did) of conveying things….. because this chapter is mostly smutty smut.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, 18+ only, smut, baby making

Again questions plague your thoughts. Being a mother was something you had always hoped for, but never in your wildest dreams did you think you would be carrying the offspring of a Titan. How is that supposed to work? Yes, Thanos is able to manipulate his size, but what if you're successful in conceiving? That baby would be enormous, wouldn't it? Or would Thanos help and manipulate the size of your child until after birth then it would grow normally, as normally for a Titan anyway? You suppose that bridge will be crossed when you reach it. 

Thanos gently grasps your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze again. 

"So long as you continue to obey me, I will never harm you," he promises. "I am sorry for striking you just now." He strokes a finger along the cheek he slapped.

That was a surprise. Thanos doesn't apologize. At least not to your knowledge he doesn't. To hear him utter those words was shocking, but you hear the sincerity in his voice. Thanos is many things, but a liar isn't one of them. Whatever he says you can certainly take at face value.

"Thank you for your apology," you murmur.

Leaning forward, you press your forehead to his. You resolve that in order to keep yourself safe you need to comply with his desire to procreate. From this moment forward, it's about survival.

Thanos places a hand behind your head, his fingertips curling into your hair.

"I can make you happy, y/n. We can be happy," he whispers, his breath ghosting your lips before placing a sweet, gentle kiss to them.

You accept his kiss, eyes fluttering close. Once more his tongue finds its way into your mouth making you moan and hands return to skimming your body. Without breaking the kiss, Thanos carefully rolls you onto your back. For several minutes both of you are content making out. Soon Thanos pulls away, moving his kisses down your neck to your breasts, swirling his tongue around a nipple then sucking on it. Placing your hand behind his head, you hold Thanos to your breast, arching a little as he does. 

The first two years with Thanos were unpleasant. He didn't care about you, your needs or your comfort, but the last year whenever you had sex he always made you feel good. His lips knew where to place kisses to make you melt, his hands knew where to roam to make your heart race, he knew how to make your toes curl and beautiful sounds fall from your lips. He knows exactly how to drive you wild. It used to make you feel shameful that Thanos has this kind of affect on you, but somewhere along the line your tune changed. You’re only human after all with needs and desires that Thanos now met with no problem.

Thanos sucks your nipple a little harder, a delighted gasp escaping you.

"Mmm that feels good," you breathe.

Thanos responds by switching to your other nipple, giving it equal attention. All too soon he stops, making you whimper at the loss of contact. 

"Relax, dear one. Right now I want to continue to worship your body the way you deserve," Thanos murmurs as he continues his journey down your stomach, over your mound, right to your thighs. 

Thanos places kisses to your inner thighs making you squirm because you want his mouth elsewhere. Kisses trail down both of your legs then stop at your feet. His eyes sweep over your naked body, drinking you in. His gaze lingers on your stomach, imagining how beautiful you're going to look with a swollen belly. Swollen with his child. Your child. The thought of getting you pregnant excites him. In the past. Thanos was never about procreation. He was about sex. Now, all he's been wanting is children. He knew the day he acquired you that you were going to be the one he impregnates, but he also knew on that day it would take time to break you and get you to be exactly as he wants you. 

Despite being met with defiance about babies initially, Thanos has you where he wants you. Though you'd never admit it out loud, Thanos knows you have grown to enjoy having sex with him ever since he stopped being so cruel towards you and he intends to use it to his advantage. 

A finger grazes your leg until it reaches your pussy. As light as he possibly can, Thanos strokes your slit, noting you're beginning to get aroused. You shift against his finger trying to get more from him. 

"Patience, my sweet," Thanos chuckles. "You will get what you crave in due time."

"Thanos, please don't tease," you plead.

"I'm not teasing. I'm merely making sure you enjoy every single touch tonight by taking my time," he assures you as he continues dragging his finger light as a feather across your slit. 

A sigh of frustration rises from you.

"Would you prefer I stop and go right to the intercourse, foregoing anything you desire?" he inquires.  


"No. I would prefer you not touch me so painstakingly slow is all," you huff.

Another chuckle rumbles in his chest, "You really need to learn patience."

The finger he's using picks up slight speed, making several passes before dipping into your core. Leaning forward, Thanos pushes your legs further apart then latches his lips to your clit and increases the speed of the finger that's fucking you. 

"Oh, gods!," you groan, bucking your hips.

Suddenly Thanos stops his ministrations, but before you can protest he flips over onto his back taking you with him and moving you with great ease to sit on his face. His tongue languidly laps at your pussy lips. A pleasurable cry from you encourages him to slip his tongue inside you. That wonderful, familiar tingle hits your lower abdomen. The pleasure he’s giving you is so intense that you need to grab the headboard to steady yourself. 

“Th-Thanos, I’m getting close,” you whimper.

Once more, Thanos stops what he’s doing. Carefully he maneuvers you down his large body to his hard cock, promptly he sinks you down on him, stretching you out until he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” the two of you moan in unison. 

Bracing your hands on his broad chest, you lift yourself then slowly sink back down. Thanos grabs your waist stopping you from furthering your intentions.

"Thanos," you practically whine.

"Patience," he whispers as he rubs circles on your waist with his thumbs.  


After a few minutes pass, allowing your body to calm down a bit, Thanos grips your ass and bounces you up and down his thick shaft. The speed eventually increases and that delicious tingling soon returns as your orgasm rebuilds. Just as you reach peak, Thanos growls and you feel his cum spurt inside you which ends up sending you over the edge and you cum hard around his pulsing cock.

Panting, you collapse on his chest doing your best to catch your breath. Thanos doesn't pull out. In fact, you can feel he's still hard. 

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
